A sample map corresponds to a collection of sample values arranged according to a defined structure. For example, a texture map may provide a collection color data values. A graphics application (such as a game application, etc.) can create a texture image on the basis of the texture map, e.g., by performing texture filtering on color data values obtained from the texture map.
Traditional sample maps store sample values in a grid having a regular pattern. FIG. 1 shows one such regular sample map. These types of maps are prone to aliasing. Aliasing negatively affects the visual appearance of images that are created on the basis of the sample maps. Accordingly, the industry has devoted significant effort to reduce the amount of aliasing associated with sample maps.
The aliasing problem can be addressed by using alternative lattice patterns, such as a quincunx pattern, a hexagonal pattern, a rank-1 pattern, etc. These alternative patterns may shift artifacts away from the vertical and horizontal directions towards other less visually conspicuous orientations. Yet these alternative patterns are still vulnerable to aliasing due to their use of underlying regular structures.